greysonyfandomcom-20200217-history
Perussinexian Magick
Perussinexian Magick is a unique construct of the Zeta Series. The elemental structure takes away from a mix of the Classical Greek and Classical Japanese view of elements. Each primary element represents a state of matter. Each secondary element represents a combination of two elements. The secondary elements are more so a unique construct in comparison to the four basic elements. There are also three other elements that reside out of the normal bounds. This is only set in stone for the Perussinexians, however, and it originates from The Creators. They control their magick with natural manaflux without the need for magickal aids such as tomes or wands. Other races, such as Humans, can manipulate elements with magick as they see fit. The Primary Elements These elements are at the core of a Perussinexian's magickal power. They can create, control, destroy, sense, and transform the two elements that they are born with. Fire This is the plasma element. Fire includes flames, heat, and some explosions. The color is red. It is a physical element. The Creator that it was handed down from is redacted. The Ultimate of this element is Tetra. Water This is the liquid element. Water includes water, ice, and some other liquids. The color is blue. It is a spiritual element. The Creator that it was handed down from is redacted. The Ultimate of this element is Byron. Earth This is the solid element. Earth includes dirt, stone, and some ores. The color is yellow. It is a physical element. The Creator that it was handed down from is redacted. The Ultimate of this element is Piper. Air This is the gas element. Air includes air, wind, and some gases. The color is green. It is a spiritual element. The Creator that it was handed down from is redacted. The Ultimate of this element is Orion. The Secondary Elements These elements are the fusion of the Perussinexian's two primary elements. Controlling this third element is a separate skill of its own. Chemical This is the combination of Fire and Water magick, a secondary element. Chemical includes acids, bases, and some other corrosive substances. A notable user of Chemical magick is Collorus Atterai. Wood This is the combination of Water and Earth magick, a secondary element. Wood includes wood, paper, and some living plant tissue. A notable user of Wood magick is Sonoraes Zauberei. Crystal This is the combination of Earth and Air magick, a secondary element. Crystal includes crystals, polycrystals, and some amorphous solids. A notable user of Crystal magick is Nerova Tirazel. Metal This is the combination of Fire and Earth magick, a secondary element. Metal includes metal, magma, and some magnetism. A notable user of Metal magick is Eryk Varius. Lightning This is the combination of Air and Fire magick, a secondary element. Lightning includes lightning, electricity, and some radiation. A notable user of Lightning magick is EméLucern Nachtigall. Sound This is the combination of Water and Air magick, a secondary element. Sound includes sound, silence, and some molecular vibration. A notable user of Sound magick is Kilkee Eolas. The Universal Paths Since these paths do not revolve around the elements, Perussinexians are significantly weaker in these areas. While they can certainly control minor magick, more complex magick is exponentially harder. Mana and Flux These two separate magicks control the different aspects of manaflux. Mana is the spiritual side and revolves around the control of magickal energies for effects such as gathering power. Flux is the physical side and revolves around reality warping for effects such as teleportation. SoulSpirit This is the combination of bodily and mental magick. This magick can be used to create effects like increasing strength or mind reading. It is also used for the control over positivity or negativity depending on the inner spirit that dwells within the casting Perussinexian. The Special Paths These paths exist outside of the norm because they do not include magick available to the average Perussinexian. They are only found in unique instances. Nothing This is a path that is unique to Neidolon Perussinexians which is a result of their corruption. It is control over the cosmic force known commonly as The Nothing. It is not so much control of destruction as it is the control of non-existence. This magick is extremely dangerous and volatile, and it is a big reason behind the fear of the Neidolons. Light Redacted Darkness Redacted Redacted Redacted Category:Powers and Abilities